Boob-ball
by xGuiltyXGigglesx03
Summary: Aomine Daiki and Nishimura Naoko have a substitute teacher in one of their classes together, and to pass the time, and relinquish their boredom the two of them decide to throw paper balls in the trash can across the room. However Daiki has his eyes else where.


**Just a short one shot that I came up with on the spot. Read, Review, Enjoy. :D If you like this, I'd love to take requests. Please excuse the possible grammar mistakes. They will be fixed at a later date. Thanks for all of your support.**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately, don't own Aomine Daiki, but I do own Nishimura Naoko.

Nishimura Naoko, second year at Touou Academy, she was usually the quiet one in class simply because out of the _two_ of them she had to be the one to take the notes, she being the first and Aomine Daiki being the lazy, good for nothing second. However, despite his lack of motivation in his studies she had to say that his attitude towards high school had at least changed slightly after his defeat by Seirin high last year. Unfortunately, today, it seemed as though Aomine had changed back into his carefree self, from the surprisingly, hard work he put in for last few weeks.

"Oi, Naoko, stop pretending like you're paying attention, we have a sub…" Aomine complained kicking the side of her chair with his long legs from across the walk way. Naoko peered at him from the corner of her eye. Aomine's lax body was slouched in his seat, head resting against the back of the window. His legs were wide open while his one foot used the back of Sakurai's chair as a footrest.

"Just because our teacher isn't in today doesn't mean you can slack off, Daiki…" the bluenette groaned, rolling his eyes and allowing his arms to fold behind his head.

"He's not even teaching us anything…" Aomine complained once more referring to their teacher who sat up at the front of the room. The balding man was trying to get the classes attention but, his soft spoken voice was no match for the chaotic classroom. Aomine sighed again when the brunette didn't reply. Seeing as he wasn't going to get an answer he closed his eyes leaning back on his chair. Sleep consumed him for what felt like five minutes before something crinkly flew and smacked him straight in the face. Snapping his eyes open, Aomine glared in the direction of which he thought mysterious object came from, only to see Naoko holding a crumbled paper ball in one of her hands.

"I bet I can beat you in paper basketball." She declared, nodding her head towards the circular metal trashcan that sat on the other side of the room. In a quick second, a smirk spread across Aomine's face, his body no longer slouched in the seat. Cocking his head to the side he cracked his neck as if stating that he was taking her seriously.

"The only one, who can beat me, is me." He also declared stretching out his muscles.

"…and Kagami-kun." Naoko teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Tch, Bakagami still has a way to go…" he retorted bored while at the same time cutting off that conversation. Naoko laughed quietly to herself noticing the slight strain in his facial features from the mention of Seirin's Ace. Aomine was itching to face the team again Naoko was sure. Aomine grabbed his notebook, flipping it to a random page and ripped out a piece of blank, white, lined paper. Crumbling it with one hand, Aomine put little effort into tossing the ball across the room with a flick of his wrist. Yawning, he watched with tired eyes as the ball landed gracefully in the trash can.

"Your-" Naoko, like Aomine, flicked her wrist and made the basket shooting a shot identical to his own. "-turn." Naoko grinned towards him clapping her hands like a seal in excitement.

"Did you think I learnt nothing from watching you play every day since middle school?" She asked, crumbling yet another ball into her hand readying herself for another shot. Just as swift as him, she shot one after another, and another making each and every one.

Aomine blinked in surprise, he never actually noticed how interested the brunette was in watching him during his practice. Until now, he never noticed how her eyes sparkled with glee and happiness, whenever she cheered him on in _all_ of his games. Aomine felt like a fool, how hadn't he noticed that he had someone, who at least could hold his interest, all along? She had been right in front of his nose since middle school. Shaking his head, Aomine squared his shoulders now completely alert.

"Tch, are you trying to say that you can beat me, Naoko?" The brunette giggled shaking her head, tucking some light brown locks behind her ear.

"Maybe," she grinned throwing a paper ball at his face, smacking him square in the forehead. Aomine's lip curved at the corner to show his amusement. Looking over her body Aomine's curved lip turned into a smirk as he noticed her unbutton shirt. Ripping a smaller piece of paper Aomine crumbled it into his hand, before holding it between his index finger and thumb. Naoko cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You're going to chuck that into the trashcan?" Aomine shook his head, with a single finger he pointed towards her chest and before she could even look down he took the shot allowing the paper ball to now nuzzle itself in her cleavage. He laughed when he noticed how red her face grew holding his arm up to shield his face from the many paper balls she started hauling at him.

She took it back; Aomine Daiki hadn't changed at all.


End file.
